The Horrors of Fanfiction!
by rikuzqueenkeybladewielder
Summary: While surfing the internet one day, the members of team 7 come across fanfiction. Chaos ensues as they find out what people are making them do in their stories. Yea people, its a fanfiction about fanfiction! plz read and review! no pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **HI PEOPLE I DON'T OWN NARUTO and I don't think i ever will, GOMEN FOR MY RURONI KENSHIN STORY if you try to find it was such a disgrace to me thatI erased it. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Naruto lazily slumped beside the wooden bridge, his orange spandix jump suit shone a glossy look. 

He was waiting...WAITING FOR 3 FRICKEN HOURS JUST FOR THE TEAMS LAZY PERVERTED, ASS SENSEI!

Sasuke was also waiting...and waiting and waiting...and waiting...and soon fell asleep

Sakura sat on top of the bridge also pissed off...

_Inner Sakura __  
"__Hey, why not ditch this place! It's not like you're any good here, you suck, so why not head on home, blast the stereo, and turn on the internet for...MYSPACE! Because I feel so bored right now!" __  
_

Sakura  
"HEY! First of all I don't suck! I'm just a...uh…well...I LIKE TO PACE MYSELF WHEN I'M FIGHTING ALRIGHT?"

_Inner Sakura __  
__"Yes you do...you do suck, and in battles all you do is cry 'Sasuke Sasuke!' she said in a high pitched girly tone, mocking her. OH please as if that's gonna help him!"_

Sakura  
"Oh, will you just shut the hell up!" she shouted back, feeling once again defeated

_Inner Sakura __  
__Pshh, whatever, anyway, going back to my original idea, let's blow this joint and go on home to Myspace!" __  
_

Sakura had just discovered myspace "Thanks to a certain female blonde.(cough inocough)" and got so addicted that she went on it 24/7.

''Well, I guess that it's ok...I mean it's not like sensei to be on time anyway, HE EVEN FORGETS US SOMTIMES!"

Meanwhile as Sakura was pondering over the thought of why her luck was so bad that she got stuck with him, a certain blonde boy discovered a thin black object that he fingered in his pocket, it was a sharpie.  
" Hey what's this thing doing here?" he wondered, and then he remembered his ingenious prank he did on Tsunade.  
"OH YEAHHHHHHH! Oh gosh, that was hilarious!

Flashback

_Tsunade had her feet crossed on top of her table, taking an afternoon nap, when suddenly Naruto popped up out of nowhere._

_" HEY OLD HAG, SINCE NO ONE WANTS TO COME WITH ME TO THE RAMEN SHOP, I FIGURED THAT YOU WOULD BE HONORED TO TREAT ME TO SOME RAMEN!" He yelled obnoxiously._

_However, all he got was a snore and a snot bubble as a response.  
''Hmph! Well fine who needs ya!" he said, this time in a softer tone. Man this woman can sleep!_

_Suddenly his deep blue eyes caught sight of a black sharpie that sat right next to Tsunade's foot._

_"Hehehehehe, I've got an idea.'', He said to himself._

_...1 hour later..._

_Tsunade stretched her arms out and yawned._

_''Ahhhh, that was wonderful and refreshing, I should do that more often… Oh damn I better go, Kakashi wants to see me for whatever reason. _

_Kakashi was silently sitting by himself downstairs reading his perverted book, giggling in satisfaction, and waiting for Tsunade, when all of a sudden he felt some chakra coming closer and closer. Oh good that must be her. He thought. He was right._

_The door knob turned revealing Tsunade,and as soon as Kakashi saw the figure he dropped his precious and perverted orange book on the floor and his eyes widened._

_'' Ts...Ts..Tsunade?" , He asked in a shaky voice, his eyes were paralyzed with fear. (A/n WELL THERES SOMETHINGYOU DON'T SEE EVERYDAY!)  
_

_"Yes Kakashi its me...now why did you wanna see me again?'', Tsunade said._

_''Um...are you sure you're ok...I mean...in the head...", He asked, this time slowly backing away._

_" Kakashi! What kind of a question is that!'' This time anger was rising in her voice._

_Quickly Kakashi looked to his left and right until he saw a small mirror, He picked it up and tossed it to Tsunade._

_" What is it with you females and your black make up!''_

_''Black make-up? I never put any- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' she interupted her own self as she saw her face in the mirror._

_Her right eye had a black circle around it and her upper lip was poorly drawn , but it looked very much like a moustache, and on the top of her forehead read LOSER in big letters.  
Tsunade's eyes were glued onto the mirror, until Kakashi broke the quiet..with his laughter._

_''Well...whatI wanted to tell you was that I sent Naruto over to your office because...I told him that it was ...well..ok for him to go to the ramen shop with you...so um...I guess..you didn't get the memo right?'' he said with bits of laughter in his voice._

_A red aura surroned Tsunade's body and her hair coverd her eyes._

_'' YOU! YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE ME LOOK LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!''_

_''Uhh...well,um...I didn't...well ..noI mean...oh damn it!''_

_''KAKASHIIIIIII!" Tsunade raged as she broke the mirror with the clenching of her hand and took out her kunais._

_Meanwhile  
Naruto was watching this WHOLE time from the window, keeping hischakra down to prevent Kakahi from sensing it._

_'' Hehehehehehehehe...thi__s is almost better then going to the ramen shop!''_

End of flashback

"Hey maybeI can do the same to Sasuke... Hesaid to himself.

''NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN!'' Sakura shouted as she saw Naruto crouched next to sleepingSasuke, sharpie in hand.

''Get away from Sasuke!''

and at that precise moment Naruto was kissing the dirt... Sasuke had made it happen

''Dobe'' Sasuke said coldly

'' Shut up teme! if it wasn't for Sakura you'd have black sharpie writing all over you!'

'' And you'd have black and blue bruises all over you dobe."  
Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura sighed._I think that I should take the guys with me so they don't kill each other._

'' Hey guys..I'm going home do you guys wanna come with me? I could make you a myspace.

Sasuke let go of naruto's blue neck ''Hn''

Naruto gaped for air like a fish. "OK YEAH I WANNA COME TOO BELIEVE IT!"

"Kay, fine let's go." She said, knowing that there's not going to be any privacy for her and Sasuke anywhere.

Sakura's house

The gang entered Sakura's apartment, and entered her room.  
They were a bit surprised to see no Sasuke shrineor bed covers, it was only pink and green.

Infront of them was a flat screen computer and Sakura pulled her pink chair and turned the computer on.

Naruto sat on the table and Sasuke sat on the bed as they watched Sakura log into myspace.

As Sakura was typing her email address, he saw her password (sasuke) and jumped to his feet.

''HAHAHAHAHAI know your password Sakura! It's Sasuke!"

Once again his mouth kissed the ground and Sakura's veins popped out.

_Damn him! That meansI have to change my password again!_

As she signed on she noticed that her myspace friend Megumi was online.

She remembered that Megumi was one of her first friends on myspace.

Sakura: hey megumi watcha doin?

Megumi: oh, hi sakura i'm on

Sakura: oh..fanfiction? Never heard of it.

Megumi: YOUHAVEN'T? OMG ITS THE BEST! here lemme giveyou the url

Sakura:ok

Megumi: and once you go there go to anime ok?

Sakura:ok, well I gotta go now bye Megumi.

Megumi:bye

"Hey I want to check out this fanfiction thing she was talking about!", Naruto said.

Sakura sighed. _But I really wanted to talk to David!_ David was a hot guy that she had friend requested the other day. _Oh well... I guess he'll have to wait. _She thought and clicked the link to fanfiction.

* * *

_Thanks to my beta reader, cuzimcrazylikethat. Also, thanks to my readers and for my reviews!_

_rikuzqueenkeybladewielder_


	2. the horror begins

Disclaimer: hey hers de 2nd chapetr! OMG TANK U SO MUCH! i'm glad tat ppl like dis stroy and im soooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy if tat chat wit megumi was confusin...i forgot to put tat she was on fanfic and so it sounded like sakura already knew were she was..but its not true. you see my beta reader has this story saved into her comp and i do to but i can't acess onto my account..y..i dunoo even thouh i wrote it the document is sealed...we actully made a mistake while sendin it so plz forgive me for sum typo's this one will be betta cause i can save it.ok then enjoy!

Sakura clicked on the fanfiction link and exited the conversation window with Megumi.

Once she saw the website she did what she was told and clicked on _Anime_.

"Hey...thery're only highlighted _names_ here what's so great about this place?" stated Naruto

'He is right..I mean what Megumi told me ...Fanfiction doesn't seem to be all that great.' thought Sakura

''Scroll down...and click on one of the names...maybe there's something inside them.'' said Sasuke in his usual uncaring voice.

Sakura did that..and something caught her eye..._Naruto_.

''HEY WHY THE FREAK IS MY NAME THERE!" screamed the stupid blonde

'' I dunno..lemme click on it and see if anything is there.'' said Sakura

So...she clicked on _Naruto_ and saw a huge list of stories. The tittles were highlighted in blue and they all had summeries...about them.

''Hey I think that this is fan stories about thanking the great and powerful ninja's a.k.a me!'' Squealed Naruto in a happy voice.

''What retarted demon possesed you to say something like that!'' Said Sakura

'' Cause my NAME is on fanfiction...apparently they think that I'm soooooooo great that they made heroic stories about me! I'm...I'm so...HAPPY!'' Yelled Naruto with HUGE eyes filled with obbese tears while doing the macarena, Sakura and Sasuke both anime style sweat dropped, scary.

"Dobe.'' Sasuke said flaty

''Hey teme wanna start something! I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back belive it!''

''_Belive it..belive it_...you do you always say that ...Dobe.'' said Sasuke

''GRR TEME! YOUR GONNA PAY BELIVE IT!''

And soon there was a big brown puff of smoke and you could see Naruto's hand and Sasukes' leg sticking out.

Sakura shook her head and turned back to the screen to see what type of stories they were.

'hmmm...lets see...ah.. I think that I'll read...THIS ONE!

_Romance of Naruto_

_Summey. Sakura lazily played with her hair as she waited for Ino to come by.Naruto was waiting for Sasuke their "games would begin soon. Suddenly Ino arrived and Sakura grinned she kissed her on the lips passionatly and went on her way..hehehe..you ppl know what I'm talkin aabout parings SasNaru sakuino my most FAV PARRINGS! TONS AND TONS OF LEMONS XXXXXXXX_

"WTF!'' screamed Sakura as she fell backwards and landed on Naruto.

''Ouch..hey that hurt you know! Your not exactly light weight! screech Naruto

Earining him a huge bonk on the head by a furious Sakura.

'' HEY GREAT AND POWERFUL NINJA(AKA Naruto) YOUR FAN STORIES AREN'T EXACTLY THE MOST TOUCHING THINGS ON THIS PLANET!'' screemed Sakura

'' What are you talking about Sakura?'' Asked Sasuke

''I'M TALKING ABOUT HOW SOME POEPLE MADE YOU AND NARUTO GAY AND ME AND INO-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!'' Cut in Naruto.

Both boys ran to the screen to see that Sakura _was_ right...they were supposed to be gay in this story...and have...''YUCK!'' screeced Naruto

'' Oh..hell...no...no..way...eww.'' gasped Sasuke

'' Hey this person said that Sasuke and Naruto and me and Ino were thier favorite parrings.''

'' YEAH I KNOW IT'S DISGUISTING!''Screamed Naruto

''Well..yea...I already know that, but...what if she's not the only one who likes it?''

''lets check...Sakura... you do it...this is your computer.'' stated Sasuke

''Hm''

Sakura managed to get up and found that there were some bars that stored the parings and generals.

She clicked on the names and scrolled down to Sasuke and Naruto... for general she put romance..and with a gulp she pressed the GO button.

Her mouth dropped open...''24 pages...THERE ARE 24 FRIGGENGAY PAGES OF NARUTO AND SASUKE!She screamed( A/N people this is true i luked it up)

Sakura became pale...really...really pale.

Naruto eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets and Sasuke fainted.

''ewww..ewww...I..think I'm...gunna...hurl...'' Croked Sakura

And hey she was right..she hurled over Naruto.. oh well...better than her beautiful clean carpet.

'' HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT!''

'' Well..wouldn't you?'' said Sakura still shaken and sounding weak.

''...Yup your right.'' he said as he puked all over Sakura

'' HEY! I NEVER MENT THAT YOU'D DO IT ON ME! BAKA!'' Screamed Sakura on the top of her lungs.

Sasuke suddenly started to stir awake and opened his eyes. ''Lets see if they have any of you and Sasuke Sakura.'' said Naruto

Sasuke eyes swirled and he fainted again.

'Well... Lets see if these demented people think that were a perfect match...I REALLY HOPE THERE ARE MORE PAGES OF ME AND SASUKE THEN HIM AND NARUTO!' She thought

Sakura found her name and Sasuke's and clicked GO...

Hey ppl! i tink tat dis is a small cliffy nuthin TOO big lol weellllllll gomen (sorry) if this was borin but hey in all strys der usally is one or 2 dry chapeters read and review and thank u for de reviews PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW AND ONCE AGAIN I THANK MY FRIEND CUZIMCRAZYLIKETHAT for bein my betta reader.


	3. the horror spreads

Disclaimer: OMG tank u soooo much 4 de reviews ppl please keep em cummin! and yes i will introduc songfic's but later on de story! and to answer sum pplz question no i will not put parings in dis srty gomen but cuase dis is a more of a humorous sotry and waaaaaaayyyy less of romance. k heres de next chap.! and btw gomen for makin sasuke faint but hey its fun to make him a wuss lol

Sakura closed her eyes and silently prayed..waiting for her computer to load and to see if she and Sasuke were the perfect match...or atleast...more pages then him and Naruto!

Naruto was jumping with excitment and Sasuke was still unconscious on the ground.

_Inner Sasuke_

_''Huh? why am here? I thought that Sakura was the demented one who has a Inner?''_

_Sasuke_

_''Yeah ..I know...but right now I really need your help.''_

_Inner Sasuke _

_...fine tell me what's wrong.''_

_Sasuke_

_..People...people...PEOPLE MADE GAY STORIES OF ME AND NARUTO WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! he screamed with fat tears._

_Inner Sasuke_

_...I wonder ...why? He said with sarcsim_

_Sasuke_

_Tell..me ...tell me do I really act GAY?_

_Inner Sasuke_

_um...well...uh...your...oh what the hell... YOUR ACTING GAY RIGHT NOW!_

_Sasuke_

_your no help!_

_Inner Sasuke_

_Just regain your conscious so I can hide myself in an isolated cave for being part of you._

_Sasuke_

_Well fine then!_

_Inner Sasuke_

_...Finally...alone at last._

Suddenly out of nowhere a computer, it's mouse and, a desk popped up.

_Inner Sasuke_

_YESS! NOW I CAN UPDATE ON MY SASUKE NARUTO YAOI FANFICTION! I HOPE I GOT NEW REVIEWS! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

The computer finally loaded and to their releif it was 34 pages.

" YES! 34 pages yes! At least _some_ people know the facts that me and Sasuke were made to be!''

''...Sakura..I _hate_ you...why would we even be together?'' he said with disgust

''...I can dream can't I?''

'He's denying his love for me...I know it I just know it..Deep down I bet he's bursting with joy!' she tought

_Deep down Sasuke_

_'' I hate Sakura.''_

''Okay I feel a little better right now so I guess I'll read one.''

''Hey..._Bonds with the heart_ sounds good.'' said Naruto

''Alright...we'll read that.''

Sasuke sighed and decided that if you can't beat them...ulgh...join them.

_Bonds with the heart_

_Sakura giggled with joy as Sasuke pulled her shirt out...LEMONS LEMONS!_

'' NO!'' screamed Sasuke with disgust.

''...Wow...thats too much...even for ME and I ADORE Sasuke!''

And once again Sasuke knees fell hard on the ground and he barfed.

'' AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey I'm starting to like this fanfiction thing...besides..the gay thing though.''

''Well...it you like it so much lets see you and Hinata.'' Said Sakura

''Hinata? Wher'd she come from?''

Sasuke gained his stenght and stood up.

''Dobe...she _likes_ you..how you can't see doesn't surprise me..and why she likes you I really don't know or want to know.'' Sasuke said with disgust.

'' She...likes me?''

"...you baka.." Said Sakura

Sakura went to General and once again clicked romace and Hinata and Naruto...10.

''WHAT! THERE ARE ONLY 10 FRIGGEN PAGES OF THEM!''

''...Oh well.'' Siad Naruto

''I wanna read one.''

'' Fine ...we will..this time nothing that sounds romantic!'' said Sasuke

''Hm''

'' Lets...read..._Dangers of you.''_

_Dangers of you_

_Naruto paced back and forth and drank his bud light...he could belive it...Hinata was pregnant!_

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!'' said Naruto

'' Thats it!'' said Sakura

She minimized the screen and went to hotmail.

'' Hey what are you doing?'' asked Naruto

'' What I should have done the moment we entered Fanfiction...LEAVE!''

'I really want to also tell Hinata about myspace, I'll email her and tell her about it.'' she tought

''Awwwwwww come on lets go back ! pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'' pleaded Naruto

''NO!'' screamed both Sasuke and Sakura

' damn...of all the times to have to go to the bathroom...ulgh...I really think that I shouldn't have drank that milk Oh well to late now. She tought

'' Um...I'll be right back...hey can you guys just tell Hinata about myspace for me? Her email address is Hinatathebest.

"Yea sure.'' they both said

Sakura left for the bathroom, andNaruto quickly sat on the chair and maximized the fanfiction screen.

''Dobe...what did you do that for?''

'' I want Hinata to see this!''

'' Don't do it dobe..Hinata might think that you read the story and liked it so your giving it to her.''

'' still don't see your point.''

'' She'll know the real perverted you.''

'' HEY! I'M NOT PERVERTED!''

''Then don't send it to her.''

''...I WILL SEND IT! BELIVE IT!''

''whatever.''

He copied and pasted the stroy onto the message board and pressed send...unfortunatly for him Sakura just stepped out of the bathroom.

''Naruto...what did you send to Hinata?'' she asked

heheheheheheeee see the next chapter to see wat sakura does to naruto, and what hinata and eve1 else do when tey see fanfiction! tnak u for de reviewssssssssssss pleae keep em coumin


	4. uh oh

Disclaimer: tnak uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu omg im so happy wit my reviewzzzzzzzzzz more more more! lolololol well ya see theres a few things tat i need to clear up..k first of all sakura minimized de screen and not exitied cause 1. she wan't ed to change tde website and go to myspace gomen if i didn't put tat on and naruto wanted to send the stroy to hinata cause he wanted her to know wat pppl think of dem! well wow i haven't updated dis fast..2 chapetes in 1 day lol! k if i get more reviews i'll update sooner!

''Answer my question Naruto...what did you send to Hinata?'' Sakura asked slowly

'' Oh...um..nothing much...just...thefanfictionstoryofherpregnant." he said really fast

''Huh?''

'' Sorry Sakura ..I already said it so ha!''

'' He said that he sent Hinata the fanfiction story of her being pregnant.'' said the ''helpful'' Uchiha

'' YOU DID WHAT!'' she screamed with rage

'' I gave her the story... can't you hear?"

" YOU BAKA! I SIGHNED ON HOTMAIL ON _MY_ ACCOUNT! NOW SHE'S GONNA THINK THAT_I _WROTE ALL OF THAT, OR SOMETHING!''

Sakura moaned with agony

''Oh ...yeah...oops.''

'' I'LL KILL YOU!'' she screamed with a handful of kuni's and started to throw them forcefully at Naruto.

''SAKURA WAIT! NO!'' he screamed

'' I have a couple ofidiots on my team ...I'ts no wonder Itachi laughs when he fights me...I think that he almost feels sorry for me..almost.''

Suddenly Sakura let go of Naruto's blue neck and the words that Sasuke had just said rang into her ears.

''What?'' he asked

''Sasuke...what if...what if...on fanfiction...someone...paired you up with your brother?'' she asked carefully

'' YEAH WOULDN'T THAT BE THE BEST!'' Naruto yelled obnoxiously

And he wound up kissing Sakura's green carpet with a bigger bonk on his head.

''Dobe''

Sakura went back to fanfiction ( she was still in hotmail) and decided to check on it.

_MEANWHILE_

Hinata and Tenten raced up the stairs to Hinata's room.

''Um...Tenten...th..thanks...ag..agin..for...training...wi..with..me.'' She said weakly

'' Yeah yeah no problam...hey I'm a little tired...let's go on the internet..I wanna check on my myspace.''

' Oh I hope that that guy approved of that friends request I sent him..what's his name again? Oh yeah...David.' She thought

''Al...Alright'' Said Hinata

She turned on her computer and a bunch of pop ups came on.

Her msn account, some spam games. yahoo, and...at the bottom of the screen showed that she had 1 unheard message.

''Oh hey I got a message from S..Sakura.'' said Hinata

''Really? Read it''

"Okay''

_Dangers of you_

_Naruto paced back and forth and drank his bud light...Hinata was pregnant!_

''WHAT THE FREAK!'' Screamed Tenten

'' What the hell happened to Sakura why the fuck did she send _this_!''

'' H..huh?''

' Wh...why..did Sakura..send this to me? Did...did..she actully _write_ this?' she thought

''C'mon you!'' Tenten said as she grabbed Hinata by her hair and dragged her downstairs.

_Back with team 7_

Sakura clicked on Sasuke and Itachi's name , romance...and closed her eyes tightly...she was a little excited and nervous to see the outcome.

then the computer was halfway done with the loading, Sasuke turned away and Naruto's eyes were glued to the computer...Suddenly the door bell rang.

''Damn it...great, someone had to come and see me _now_..Oh well.'' She said with a sigh

'' Hey Naruto tell me how many pages there are of them, ok?''

'' Yeah ok''

'''Don't bother...I bet there won't be any pages at all..maybe not even any stories.'' Sasuke said in a cool tone.

_Inner Sasuke_

_..Why do I always warp back here?_

_Sasuke_

_Sakura thinks that people might pair me and Itachi up on fanfiction._

_Inner Sasuke_

_Oh yeeeeaahh..hey do you know if "your true love" is updated yet?_

_Sasuke_

_Yourtrue love?_

_Inner Sasuke_

_uh...never mind_

_Sasuke_

_...I don't wanna know._

_Sasuke left Inner Sasuke to collect his thoughts_

_Suddenly the computer, desk, and the mouse popped up out of nowhere._

_Inner Sasuke_

_YES! IT UPDATED! I HOPE THAT ITACHI GOES INTO LABOR IN THIS NEW CHAPTER!_

Sakura opened the door...only to have a bloody nose by none other then Tenten.

''HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! she screamed as she wiped her nose

''Why don't you tell me pinky! your the onw who wrote that disgusting story about Hinata and Naruto.''

''I DIDN'T WRITE THAT! THERE'S A STUPID WEBSITE CALLED FANFICTION THAT-"Unfortunatly she was cut of by a blood percing scream that came from her room.

HAHAHAHAHAHA END! LOL JK THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE STROY IM WRITING MORE TNAK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AS I WAS WRITING I KEPT ON GETTING MORE AND MORE REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! i'll update soon but i'm starting to get writers block so i'll try my best. and as for tat David dude...you'll no y i put him..belive me he becomes more important later on in the story


	5. the truth about David

Disclaimer: wow...WHen i ferst thought about dis fanfic( which was a lllloongggggggggg time ago) i neva tought tat i would get sooo many reviews! I'm soo glad tat u all like my stry plz READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

The piercing scream made Sakura freeze in horror. 

' Uh-oh...I think there _were_ pages of him and Itachi...oh well.' she thought

She turned her attention back to Tenten and Hinata.

''Look..Hinata...and Tenten...there's a website that makes wierd, stories of us...and um...well...someone wrote about...you...being pregnant.'' Sakura slowly said trying to be as kind as possible to Hinata.

'' Well that still doesn't explain why you had to send this.'' Tenten grouched

''I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU! NARUTO COPIED AND PASTED THE STORY ONTO THE MESSAGE BOARD AND SENT IT TO HER! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!''

''Then what were _you_ doing? Couldn't you stop him?''

" I WAS FRIGGEN CONSTIPATED ALRIGHT!'' she yelled

'' uh...um...'' Hinata said as she blushed

_Sakura_

_'Damn, did I say that out loud?'_

_Inner Sakura_

_' HAHAHAHAHAHA yes you did and it was hilarious! oh my god you should do this more often ya know!_

_Sakura_

_...Oh..just...shut up_

Sakura straighted her back and quietly walked up the stairs. Tenten's brown and deadly eyes were glaring at her as, she went upstairs...as soon as Sakura opened the door...she screamed with utter terror!

''Sakura! what's wrong!'' Hinata said as she and Tenten ran upstairs

In her room Naruto was on the ground squrimming like a worm with both hands tied behind his back, and his mouth was covered with a white handkerchief.

Sasuke held a Kuni with both hands..his was facing the computer..with one leg on the chair and the other on the desk.

''STUPID COMPUTER! DIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Sasuke screamed

''AHHHHHHHH! Sasuke no!''

Sakura raced to Sasuke, and unfortunatly stepped on Naruto, she did the only thing that she could do...pull the chair.

''DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! he screamed once again as he tried toplunge the kuni into the computer but...because _Sakura_ just HAD to move the chair Sasuke missed the computer and he fell flat on the ground, face first.

'' AHHH! SAKURA YOU BAKA! YOU SHOULD'DA LET ME DESTROY THAT STUPID THING!''

''SASUKE I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU MIGHT BE UPSET BECAUSE PEOPLE PAIRED YOU UP WITH YOUR BROTHER BUT THATS NO REASON TO DESTROY MY COMPUTER!''

Tenten and Hinata both sweat dropped as they saw Naruto still squrimimg and Sakura and Sasuke fighting.

'' Hey...yo pinky...I wanna see this fanfiction thing.'' said Tenten

''Oh..ye...yes...m..me..to pl..please.''

'' Alright...SO LONG AS YOU DON'T CALL ME PINKY TENTEN!''

''Yo got it...cotton candy.''

''ULGH!''

Sakura sat down on her chair and looked at the screen.

to her surprise Itachi and Sasuke parings weren't very popular...infact..there were only 25 stories.

'' Hey Sasuke..I don't know what the big deal is? It's only 25 stories...It's not even a page.'' Sakura said cheerfully

''Only 25...only 25... YOU ACTULLY THINK THAT THATS A _GOOD_ THING!'' he screamed

'' Sas...Sasuke..ku..kun..pl..please..calm down.'' Hinata said

''I AM CALM!'' he screamed... which made Hinata's shoulders tremble

''Now you are.'' Said Tenten who took her thumbs and pressure pointed him on the shoulder...she pressed for about five minutes until, Sasuke's eyes became tierd and his shoulders got loose.

''I..I..think I'll go ahead and untie Naruto.'' Hinata wispered

As soon as she did though Narutoimmediately stood up and was gaping for air.

'Um...I don't..th..think..that Naruto should have squirmmed so much...It made him tierd.' Hinata thought

'' You teme! Now your gunna pay!'' He screamed and yes, his face was blue with veins blughing out

'' Oh for goddness sake.'' Sakura yelled as she went by Naruto and pressure pointed him, and the room surprisingly became quiet.

'' AHHHHHHHHHHHH much better.'' She said with satisfaction

'' Can we see fanfiction now?''

'' Yeah sure Hinata.''

Suddenly a small icon apeared from right hand corner of the screan and it said "you have 1 unheard message''

It was from Rock Lee.

HEY! I GOT IT! LETS TELL _EVERYBODY_ ABOUT FANFICTION! wailed Naruto

'' You really _are_ and idiot aren't you?'' Said Tenten ina cool tone.

''...Hey Sakura..I sense some hot overly buff guy's chakra coming this way! Right from your window!'' Naruto said

'' REALLY! OH MY GOSH!.''

'' I wanna see him!'' Screamed Tenten

''me too please.''

Soon the three girls were busy searching for the overly buff guy while Naruto hit Sasuke on the back of his head with a shovel that trippled it's size when you press a button.

'Man...I'm glad that I have all these weird stuff in my pocket or I'd go crazy.' he thought

_Meanwhile_

Rock Lee was in his room on his computer, his hands were shaking on the keyboard...barely touching any keys.

''I...I'm ready...I have to except these -''he was interupted by none other then...Gai sensei.

''Lee what are you doing? Why aren't you doing the 50,000 laps I told you to sprint?''

''I already did it Gai Sensei..I even did another 10,000 laps just to prove how lucky I am to have a sensei like you!'' Rock Lee said with tears in his eyes.

''WONDERFUL! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 560 PUSH-UPS WHILE I SIT ON YOUR BACK AND COUNT!''

''OH SENSEI THANK YOU! YOUR SO...SO WONDERFUL!'' Rock Lee yet again burts out with joy.

'' 1...2...3...4...5..'' Gai sensei counted as he was being hauled up and down in Rock Lee's back.

_Back with Naruto_

'uh-oh I don't have much time left...better send this to Rock Lee while I have the chance.'' thought Naruto as he tiptoed near the computer.

The keys noise was drowned out by all the giggling.

''Ahhhh...copy, done that, paste...done that...now...send.'' Naruto accidently said out loud.

Sakura turned around quickly

''OH NARUTO! NOT AGAIN! GRRRRRRRRRRR YOU BAKA!'' Sakura screamed

''Hey..I like what you did to the idiot Uhicha.'' Tenten said as she lightly kicked his arm to make sure that he was unconscious.

''I'M GONNA _MAKE_ SURE THAT ROCK LEE DOESN'T READ THAT STORY OF HINATA...HE MIGHT THINK THAT I'M A PERVERT LIKE YOU! Sakura said as she pointed to Naruto.

Sasuke, then started to move and slowly opened his eyes.

''N...Naruto...YOU LITTLE DOBE!'' Sasuke screeced

''HA! you wanna fight Sasuke teme!''

'' NO TIME YOU IDIOTS!'' Sakura said as she grabbed both of them by there hairand ran downstairs.

Tenten and Hinata ran closely behind Sakura.

_Back with Rock Lee_

''558..559..560! Good work Lee.''

''Oh tnak you Gai sensei I-'' Suddenly the door burst open.

Sakura was holding Naruto's hair on her right hand and Sasuke's on the left...both panting like dogs.

''Rock Lee! It's not what you think I nver worte that!'' Sakura started to say.

Tenten ran to the computer and froze when she looked at the screen.

There...on Rock Lee's computer..were two myspace friends request from Sakura and Tenten...and Rock Lee's name...was...David.

* * *

MAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! lol srry for de cliffy told u tat i had writers block...it was kinda hard to think of an ending...tnak u 4 de reviews and i will update soon...ehehehehehe so finnaly found out y I had ''david'' here in de first place. lol well yes ppl plz reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 


	6. there's something about Megumi

Disclaimer: WOW! yeyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tank u once again 4 de reviews i got 7 in a day! hehehehehe so yes David is Rock Lee...lol wouldn't u just LOVE to see everyones faces? I WOULD!hehehehehehehheheheheheheheheh I 'm so happy tat people think my stroy is funny and yes I loved making Sakura costpitaed, Sasu OOC might be in this chap. ppl ok just a waring and its slight...buth then again sasu has been OOC in thsi striy so far hasn't he lol...welll READ AND REVIEW PPL READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Tenten's mouth dropped open and her brown eyes widened. 

' Oh my god...I can't belive it...I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS... A _CUTE _GUY!' Tenten mentally said

Sakura rushed to the computer to see what Tenten was so shocked about.

'' Hey Tenten...what's wrong?'' she asked

'' We...WE GAVE A FRIENDS REQUEST TO ROCK LEE ON MYSPACE, THINKING THAT HE WAS THAT HOT GUY DAVID!''

''WHAT!'' She screamed...she was getting a habit of that.

Tenten and Sakura slowly turned to Rock Lee, thier eyes glowing with anger.

''YES! IT IS I, DAVID! Sakura ...before you throw me in a trash can, beat me up, and mail me to Alaska _again..._ I did this for a reason!'' Rock Lee said

'' You...have 5 minutes...start ...explaining.'' Sakura said in a dangerous tone.

'' Sakura, you know how much I love you! I just had to be with you...when I went to myspace I was originally going to do this myspace about myself...but then I found some overly buff guy's picture on the internet and well...one thing led to another..and I created David.''

''But don't you see ...if you get to know me better then maybe we can become-'' ''TIMES UP!'' Sakura wailed as punched Rock Lee hard on the cheek.

''Sakura that hurt..but NOT AS MUCH AS IT DID IN MY HEART! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Rock Lee said with tears in his eyes.

'' HEY WAIT! THEN WHERE DO I COME IN?'' Tenten said

''Well...as you know, I was over joyed by the fact that Sakura had given me the friends request...but then I thought..hey why only one girl? Why not more then one? So I decided that I'd make David even more irresistible so that _all_ the beautiful girls would date me or atleast think that I'm hot on myspace.''

''SO YOU WERE TRYIN TO TWO TIME US! HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU TRY TO REDO "DAVID" TO MAKE GIRLS LIKE YOU?'' Tenten asked with a kuni in her hand

''Oh...not much...just...187,374 times.''

''...'' Tenten had her hair cover her eyes as she looked down at the ground.

'' Um...Te...Tenten...ar...are...you alright?'' Hinata asked nervously

''Lee... GO TO HELL!'' she screamed as she started to chase him around the house witha handful of kuni's, and Sakura followed close behind...doing the exact same thing.

''Man..what an idiot.'' Sasuke said as he shook his head

'' YEAH! I KNOW! I MEAN IF I WAS HIM I WOULDN'T GET CAUGHT!'' Naruto said

''For once...I agree with you.'' Sasuke said

_Inner Sasuke was in a hots springs in a diffrent demension_

_AHHHHHHHHHH! Now this is nice! i should leave Sasuke's mind more often...Suddenly Inner Sasuke got warped back into Sasuke's mind._

_Inner Sasuke_

_AHHHH! cold it's cold! Inner Sasuke shrieked in a high voice._

_Sasuke_

_Um...why are you only wearing a towl?_

_Inner Sasuke_

_Because I was in a hot spring..can you ...just tell me what's wrong NOW I'm getting cold...ya know you seem to be having ALOT of problams with everyone today...especially since you found out about fanfiction. Tell me ..how did you discover fanfiction?_

_Sasuke_

_Oh one of Sakura's stupid friends was instant messaging her and she said that she was on fanfiction. She told Sakura that it was really good...she even told her to go to ANIME...aparently she didn't see Naruto's name...but then again...she doesn't know who Naruto is._

_Inner Sasuke_

_...Oh I see...what was her name?_

_Sasuke_

_...I...can't remeber...it was..Meggie..no...it was...Menami...no...it was..._

_Inner Sasuke_

_Megumi?_

_Sasuke_

_Yeah! That her name...hey how did you know?_

_Inner Sasuke_

_Uh...well...Megumi is such a common name._

_Sasuke_

_Oh ok_

_Inner Sasuke_

_Hey...shouldn't you go now? You've been here for a long time and I'm getting really cold_

_Sasuke_

_Yeah alright..fine_

_Inner Sasuke_

_Wait! I forgot to ask...you said that she goes on fanfiction...right...and on anime to?_

_Sasuke_

_Yea..thats right...why?_

_Inner Sasuke_

_Oh...no reason_

_Sasuke_

_Wait! I didn't tell you my problam! It's...just that I wonder why people pair me up with Itachi._

_Inner Sasuke_

_go see a theripist I'm too cold to answer_

_Sasuke_

_ok!_

_Finally, Inner Sasuke was alone and once again the computer with all it's other electronic's came with it._

_He went to the search engine on fanfiction...and looked up Megumidono ( A/N sorry if this is somones name). Unfortunatly search engine wasn't working._

_Inner Sasuke_

_Damn it!_

_He went to his account, Inners-need-to-be-paid, and went to his favorite authors list._

_Inner_

_AH! found it! Megumi dono...uh-oh...I better send this to Kakashi before word gets out. Man...I'm still cold...HOW DO I GET OUT?_

_Meanwhile_

'' SAKURA! SAKURA, TENTEN PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! WHAT I DID, I DID OUT OF LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' Rock Lee exasperatedly said

'' SAVE IT FOR SOMEONE WHO CARES!'' screamed Sakura

''Hmp...hey Sasuke...how come you and Sakura don't want the world to know about fanfiction?'' Naruto asked

'' It's because if more people found out then they'd make more rediculous stories...and that wouldn't help anything.'' Sasuke said

''Well...''- Naruto was intterupted by a pop up sound.

It was on Rock Lee's computer and it said...'' you have 1 unheard message''

'' HEY LETS READ IT!'' Naruto said

'' Whatever...dobe.'' Sasuke said

Naruto mentally brushed off the insult and clicked on the inbox.

* * *

hey ppl! im so soory tat this was borin...u see ti took me 1/2 hrs to write dis...cause i have a REALY bad casue of writeers block again...oh well ye so theres sumthin about megumi and stuff like dat i no tat dis was de more dry chapter..but plz ppl read and review reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww i want reviews reviews reviews and even thought this stry is borin I tried so I'm dedicatin this to my betta reader cause she can't beta read anyhting right now...school...yea so thanks for de haed start cuzimcrazy! lol well ppl plz review! 


	7. revenge?

Disclaimer: HI YA PPL! i'm sooooo srry tat i haven't updated in a long time its cuz KINGDOM HEARTS-2 IS OUT AND I'VE BEEN PLAYIN LIKE DERS NO TUMARRA! lol...well anyway of course if a person hu is 1. obsessed with riku and all of kh ( u can tell by readin my user name) u would probably suspect de lest tat she would spend more time playin kh-2 den bein on de computer right? well enoguh de waitin heres chapt 7!

* * *

Naruto clicked on the box that said " you have 1 unheard message''.

_to: sakuraluva (_a.k.a Rock lee, the italic is the message that Nartuo and everyone else is reading.)

_Hey Rock Lee, dude I got the ass worked up on fanfiction!_

_I wanna see the look on her face sooooo bad!_

_But how fun would it be if Sakura didn't know who wrote THE story...hey make sure that you tell Kakashi, Iruka, and if ya can Inner Sasuke about updating...hehehe_

_you did tell her about it didn't you?_

_too bad she's not online right now...usually she never stops typin , never leaves me alone, and always talks about SASUKE! Ulggggggg I'm so fed up with it!_

_ROCK LEE YOU BETTER UPDATE OUR STORY SOON! _

_And if you don't...I'll make sure that Sakura knows about NUM NUM the blankie!_

_HEHEHEHEHE_

_That's right I'll tell not only Sakura...but the world about NUM NUM your favorite blankie that you couldn't sleep without even to this day!_

_So you betta pull your act together and show Sakura OUR story...or else!_

_From,_

_Megumidono_

''Megumi...why is that name so familiar?'' Naruto pondered to himself, while Sasuke stood in his position, frozen.

' Megumi...that was Sakura's friend! Or so she thought...by reading this letter she doesn't sound very friendly.' Sasuke thought

'' OH HEY! NOW I REMEMBER WHO MEGUMI IS!'' Naruto said pleased with himself

He turned to Sasuke

''Hey Sasuke wasn't Megumi the girl that you tried to kiss in the ramen shop but then her braces got caught onto your lips and it took someninjas to break you guys apart?'' Naruto stupidly asked while Sakura, Tenten, and Rock Lee all froze and looked at Sasuke

(A/N remeber guys Tenten and Sakura were chasin Lee all ova de house, includin his room)

'' Sas...uke...you...you...already...kissed someone?'' Sakura asked with teary eyes

'' HAHAHAHAHAHA! WAY'DA GO LIP LOCKER! DON'T YA KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T KISS A GIRL WHEN SHE HAS HER BRACES?'' Tenten said.

'' Oh..uh..ha..ha.ha...Naruto..have you been drinking out of my toilet again?' Sasuke asked, trying to put up a fake act, which by the way, wasn't workin very well.

'' Well...ummmm...maybe.. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I KNOW IT! YOU TOLD ME THAT IT HAPPENED!''

'' Oh...silly little stupid Naruto why would I ever tell you this?'' Sasuke said with a kuni pressed against Naruto's back and Sasuke's teeth were clenched tightly.

''Uh...never mind that...Sakura there is something you should know about your friend..uh...Megumi.'' Sasuke said looking stern.

'' YA AND HIM TO!'' Naruto charged in the conversation and pointed to Rock Lee.

'' Yes and Rock Lee to.'' Sasuke said

''Ok...tell me.''

'' Megumi somehow knows about all the_ Naruto_ stories on fanfiction...and not only that, she, Rock Lee, my inner, Kakashi, and Iruka are all connected this...oh yea...and she hates you.'' He added

''huh?''

'' Megumi hates you Sakura my god can't you hear properly anymore?'' Naruto asked

''I...I...just thought that she and I were ...friends.'' Sakura looked down pittifuly and felt ashamed.

'' Hey don't worry Sakura...there's some good news to!'' Naruto added on cheerfully

'' Like what?''

'' Yeah dobe...I don't remember any good news on that e-mail.'' Sasuke pointed out

'' Yeah...that's because someone dropped you and you hit your head in the ground when you were a baby.'' He snickered

'' Baka.. just get on with it!'' Tenten wailed

''Ok...but..hey where did Hinata go?'' Naruto asked as he looked around

'' Don't know don't care just get on with it!'' Sasuke said

''Lee...LEE SLEEPS WITH A BLANKIE HE NAMED NUM NUM AND STILL SLEEPS WITH IT! AND HE ALSO SUCKS HIS THUMB!'' Naruto said with a roar of laughter.

'' OHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAA it did say something like that ..but it didn't say that he sucked his thumb.'' Sasuke said

'' AHHHHHHH! HE SLEEPS WITH A _BLANKIE!_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Tenten laughed

''EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THATS SICK IN SO MANY WAYS!'' Sakura complained.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from the corner, the young rookies turned there heads around...only to find Rock Lee sucking his thumb and holding his blankie...uh...NUM NUM close to his chest.

'' AH! MY EYES! THEY BURN! THEY BURN LIKE WATCHING LAST WEEKS EPISODE OF BLUES CLUES AND HOW THE SUSPENSE KILLED ME!'' Sakura complained

'' YEAH! Hey wait...YOU watch blues clues?'' Naruto asked

''Uh...so any way Sasuke is there anything else I need to know about Megumi?'' Sakura said ignoring Naruto's question.

'' HEY ANSWER ME!''

''Is there?'' she asked still ignoring Naruto

''Yea..she said something about updating and about _thier_ story.''

''Thier story? Man this is so confusing.'' Sakura said

'' Well lets go talk to Lee.''

But ...as soon as they turned around Rock Lee had dissapeared.

'' Hey thats weird...'' Tenten said

'' Yeah so are you.'' Naruto muttered

'' I HEARED THAT!'' Tenten said as she hit him with a kuni.

'' I CAN'T BELIVE THIS! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND EVERYONE DOES! I BET ALL OF THEM ARE THE ONES WRITING THESE FANFICTIONS!''Sakura screeched

''Hey...I have an idea...what if_ we_ write a fanfiction about them?'' Naruto said in a sly voice.

'' YEAH! LETS DO IT! ABOUT KAKASHI, IRUKA, INNER SASUKE, AND MEGUMI!'' Sakura said

'' Lets get to work...frist we need to create an account, I think...'' Tenten said

and so...they went to work...

* * *

Ok ppl this an't a cliffy event hoguht it sound like one srrry but kh-2 is soooooooooooooo addictin! and besides skewl is also hear and its a pain! lol so ppl plase READ AND REVIEW! pleassssseeeeeeeeeee and ppl please no flames... ppl in fanfic write so YOU guys can read we don't need to no how bad our spelling is a stuff plase be kind and review! 


	8. Name calling and General choosing

Disclaimer: thank u so much for ur reviewz ppl! i luv dem tank u so myuch plz keep em' cummin! lol well heaa is de 8th chapter wow i can't belive tat i gut so far! i reall yreally wanna tank all de ppl tat put dis stry on der favz list! tat really meanz alot to me i'm happy to no tat so many ppl liek my stroy. well here'z chap. 8!

* * *

"Uh...okay...so first...we have to get an account right?'' Naruto asked who now sat on the chair facing the computer while everybody else hovered beside him trying to get a good look. 

'' Yeah that's right.'' Tenten said positivly

'' HEY! wait a minute! Tenten how come _you_ know so much about fanfiction? Did you write any twisted sick stories about us?'' Sakura asked

_Inner Sakura_

_Damn...now I know how Inner Sasuke feels when he doesn't wanna talk._

_Sakura_

_HEY! I really need your support!_

_Inner Sakura_

_...I should be PAID to be your thereipist!_

_Sakura_

_Oh shut up! Look...that girl Megumi really backstabbed me and...and..._

_Inner Sakura_

_You feel used and want a shoulder to cry on?_

_Sakura_

_...Yes..._

_Inner Sakura_

_WHAT IN HELL'S NAME POSSESED YOU TO THINK THAT YOU COULD USE MINE! Oh and by the way...blaming Tenten for knowing where the register sign is isn't a good way to express your anger._

_Sakura_

_NO! I bet that she made sick stories of us and she's with Megumi and the other's twisted scheme!_

_Inner Sakura_

_And maybe your just parinoid_

With that Inner Sakura left and Sakura was left all alone...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Ahem

...sorry

* * *

''Well...did you?'' Sakura asked annoyingly

''...OH hey yeah sure I did! I wrote about a young annoying little baka named Sakura who was very pathitic and wouldn't shut up or keep out of other peoples business...well ya, and my story is how she got constipated after eating a bad burriot and gained an extra 789 pounds.'' Tenten said slyly

'' HEY! YOU BAKA I'LL... KILL YOU!'' Sakura screamed

'' OH no! What ever am I gonna do? AHHHH! Oh please, is that the _best_ comback you got? Well...knowing you I guess can't expect much.'' Tenten remarked

''Hey Naruto...go to the place where it says register, I bet we can get an account there.'' Sasuke said in the backround, however he was loud enough for Sakura to hear.

'' Oh...you just saw the sign? Sakura said

_Inner Sakura_

_Hehehehehehe...told ya! You shouldn't have blown your anger out on something this stupid...I mean c'mon even I saw the register sign!_

_Sakura_

_Then how come you didn't tell me about it sooner!_

_Inner Skaura_

_Cuz I find it fun to watch you act like a fool! But besides that...don't you think that you have to choose better people for friends? I mean like how you and Ino were, but once you two found out about your love for Sasuke you dropped eachother like how I dumped my lastyears bra!_

_Sakura_

_Well excuse me Dr. Phil...hey...wait...was that the bra I gave you last christmas!_

_Inner Sakura_

_welllllll...I wanna know why you gave me a BRA for christmas anyway!_

_Sakura_

_Cuz...I didn't know what else to give you...so did you throw it or not?_

_Uh...maybe...gotta go I'm missing the Dr. Phil show!_

''Um...'' Sakura began to say

''Uh...so lets getta move on!'' She said

Tenten laughed and looked back at the screen

''Ok...I got out of all that boring junk and now we need to think of a name...hm...how about Team 7? Naruto said

'' No...we need to think of something so wierd, so unnatural that they wouldn't even THINK that it was us trying to get revenge.'' Sasuke said

'' Hmm...hwo about _Sasuke the ass?_ Suggesed Tenten with a laugh

'' How about _Tenten the hoe_?'' Sasuke shot back

'' Hey...how about_ fuzzypink sasukelover ponies?_'' Sakura said

''NO! FOR SURE HAS HELL THERE IS NO WAY, NO HOW THAT OUR NAME IS GONNA BE _FUZZYPINK SASUKELOVER PONIES!_THAT HAS TO BE THE MOST STUPIDEST NAMES I'VE EVER HEARD! Both Naruto and Sasuke screamed

...five minutes later...

'' I can't belive our name is fuzzypink sasukelover ponies!'' Naruto said slouching in the chair. Sasuke shook his head and sighed...he seriously hated that name... AND TO THINK , HE SASUKE UCHIHA WOULD HAVE TO GO SO FAR AS TOOK MAKE A PENNAME CALLED FUZZYPINK SASUKELOVER PONIES!

'' Oh shut upand learn to live with it!'' Tenten said

" evilcoldheartlesslittlebitchwithno-'' WHAT DID YA CALL ME!'' Tenten screamed as she cut off Naruto

'' UH...uh...nothing absolutly nothin!''

''...good.''

Naruto sighed heavily ' Oh man..that was a close one!' he thought.

'' Ok guys...now a password...hm...what about pink?'' Sakura said as she turned to them

'' Go ahead and do it it's not like your gonna take "no" as an answer.'' Sasuke spat

'' Sakura...I HATE YOU!'' Sasuke suddenly burts out he was mentally exasuted of dealing with her and the name fuzzypink sasukelover ponies...but mostly it was the name fuzzypink sasukelover ponies.

'' Oh come on ...we can worry about your love life later first we gotta figure how to do this!'' Naruto said

'' The password should be...RAMEN786!''he siad

'' Naruto...that might not be such a bad idea...'' Tenten thoughtfully said ( WOW THATS NEW!)

''If you think about it...nobody would know about the last three numbers 786 right?'' She added

'' Ok so...username ready, Naruto we agreed to use your email adress, and we got the password all set sooooooooooooooooooooooooo here goes nothing.'' Sakura said as she clicked the register sign...

Then the computer showed thetwo word..."Register successful"

'' YA!IT WORKED! IT WORKED!'' Naruto sang happily as he skipped around the room like a little girl.

'' Uh..maybe the name is getting to him...'' Sakura muttered to Tenten

'' Ok...um...never mind that, first we need to think up of a story...ok I vote that it should be about action adventure!'' Tenten exclaimed

'' Well I say that it should be about HUMOR! Said non other then Naruto

'' Your both wrong...it should be about... ROMANCE!'' Sakura said

'' Yuck...hell no Sakura...I think it should be about tragedy.'' Sasuke said

'' Psh..ya like your pathitic life huh teme?'' Naruto muttered

'' DOBE!'' Sasuke said as he backed Naruto against the wall with bloodshot eyes.

Uh...well...I think that it should be general ALL..that way we can have all the things we want! Tenten said.

'' YEA...OK...SO...NOW WE GOT THAT DOWN...LETS START WRITING! Oh and um Sasuke...STOP CHEWING ON NARUTO'S ARM!'' Sakura screamed

'' awwwwwwwwwwww man...fine!'' He said and he let go of the screaming Naruto

''...wow...ok...here goes...'' Tenten said as she went to document word and started to type the words DISCLAMIER

* * *

K ppl i no u must be gettin really sick of this but kh-2 is callin and i'm to lazy to write any more...ya see i haav to wake up every single frggen day at 5;00 a.m! its exasting and i'm super tired. i can only get up wen i wan tto on weekends so plz gmme a break about my speelin, right now i'm a wreck and handling allt his plus shcool is hard. plz review ppl and i might try to update weneva i can find a break again well tankz ppl bye! 


	9. and so it begins

Disclaimer: OMG TANK U! 4 de reviews tank u soooooooooooooooooooooooo much! i can't belie tat i'm updatin so quixkly now lol well i guess cuz alot uv ppl want me to and i wnat more reviewz! lol well heres chapt. 9!

* * *

Tenten clicked on the Document word pad and wrote the begining words Disclaimer.

''Hey...what does disclimer mean?'' Naruto asked confused

'' Its prononaced _disclaimer_ and it's a thing the writer usually puts up before they write thier story. I guess it's like an introduction.'' Tenten said

''How can you be so sure?'' He asked

''Well...it's when Sakura sent her sick story I read on the top part and it said Disclaimer and it also said_ I don't own Naruto_.''

''I DIDN'T SEND THAT TO YOU! NARUTO DID!'' Sakura said with fat tears rolling of her cheek

'' WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY BELIVE ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

''Sakura shut up!'' Tenten complianed

'' OK'' She said and Sakrua mearly brushed away some dirt and had a normal look on her face as if nothing had happened!

''...Okay then...um...what should we put in the disclaimer?'' Tenten asked

'' Just put that we don't own Naruto and lets get on with the story.'' Sasuke said

''Ok.'' She said as she wrote thw word down.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

''Ok...now we need to think of a story...lets see...well... it's going to be about...a young girl named Megumi...who's training to be a ninja like us...but then-'' '' THATS TOO NICE! LETS SAY THAT SHE GOT HIT BY A BUS AND WENT INTO A COMMA AND LATER DIED AND WENT TO HELL!'' Sakura said as she luaghed as she cut of Tenten.

Uh...no...as I was saying..we could put that she...-'' '' HEY! lets put that after she got hit by the bus her ghost came and haunted Iruka and everyone and make us look like ghost busters! With a blue suit and all that equipment!'' Naruto said crazily

'' Do we even _look_ like ghost busters to you Naruto? Not everybody can wear a stupid orange jump suit and have enough decency to walk outside.'' Sasuke said

''You look like a ghost buster Sasuke...I think it's cuz of your tacky outfit and bad ninja skills.'' Naruto muttered to himself...only to find that he'd been smushed by a ton of wieght on him...it was Rock Lee's bed that Sasuke threw.

''SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE GHOST BUSTERS AND MEGUMI ISN'T GONNA GET HIT BY A BUS AND DIE! Tenten screamed

''Ok...ok Tenten...tell us your story.''

''Ok...see Megumi is training to be a ninja, and she's like Sakura, she stinks and-'' ''I DON'T STINK STOP PICKIN ON ME!'' Sakura said

'' STOP INTURRUPING!''

''As I was saying...she stinks and meanwhile Inner Sasuke gets sick of Sasuke and decides to leave so he does, only one problam, he leaves with Sasukes' face, body, and voice. As they both are deep in though while walking the bump into each other.''

''tThat's a good story...IF WE WANTED TO WRITE A SASUKE...A SASUKE...BASHING STORY, REMEMBER HE'S WITH US NOT AGAINST US!'' Sakura said

''Well then YOU think of something...BUT DON'T PUT THAT SHE GETS HIT BY A FRIGGEN BUS!'' Tenten said

alright fine then I will.''

_Apale girl with warts sat on her chair crosslegged as she gazed deeply into the computer. Her monster sized glasses reflected words across them and her small beddy evil eyes flickered with excitment. Finally it was alive...and it was lookin' good to! Her stubbyfingers stopped typing and she placed her witch like hands on her lap. After a momment she got up and brushed back her bushy green hair._

_She stared at the clock...7:30 P.M, she was late for practice. Then suddenly...she turned around...and then... a kunai was forcfully placed inside her throat and she died a slow and painful death. Her killer took out a hammer and crushed the computer to bits...and left._

_THE END!_

Sakura typed happily! She apparently was very proud of herself for writing a small, and wierd paragraph.

'' I CAN'T WAIT TO POST THIS ON FANFICTION!'' She squealed happily

''Sakura...THERE'S NO FRIGGEN WAY WE ARE GONNA POST _THAT_ CRAP!''

''Ok...lets put the truth.'' Sasuke said

''...Huh?'' Naruto said confused

''Yeah...think about it...we can put the all the twisted things that happened to us, but only we use diffrent people.''

'' Uh...only one problam...what the hell does that have to do with _Naruto_?''

''I dunno...maybe this could be aboutnext generation.'' He said

''I'm starting to get idea's...so ok...we're gonna put that hidden benath the village of Konoha...there's a group of teenagers.''

''Right, and...they have good tecnology, and they discover fanfiction, thanks to a friend who betrayed them and...and...they decide to get even, because they found out that people were writing crazed stories and they were shocked at what people were making them do.'' Sasuke said

''YEAH! SO LETS GET STARTED THEN!'' Naruto wailed happily

* * *

Ok yes i no tat dis was short but i'm haven alot uv brain fartsz lol. don't wrry ppl in de next chapter ur gunna read what they put, well partly, like aboutt 80, but for sure I'm puttin there stroy on the 12 chap. the 13th is were they sent it to everybody they did it on, including the fanfiction readers, a conversation with megumi and more. But yes u will get to read thier stroy fo rhtose of you who wanna no.PLZZZZ REVIEW! TANKZ! 


	10. PULL THEM UP!

Disclaimer: sorry 4 de long wait! been busy with skewl and stuff. anyways here is chap...i lost count lol srry. well u guys know so here it is PLZ REVIEW! AND NO FLAMES!

* * *

Sakura typed up the words " Descrite is painful.''

_My life is just a fadded memeory...nothing can be helped, and nothg hurt. yous see you like it._

'' YOU BIMBO!'' Tenten said as she hit Sakura on the back of her head.

'' What?'' She said feriously

'' THIS SUCKS! WHAT THE HELL DOES " YOUS SEE YOU LIKE IT MEAN?'' Tenten asked

'' You even got typo's on this thing! Even if this is _our_ fanfiction, _WE_ need to understand it! As in ALL of us!'' She flared

'' IS IT MY FAULT YOUR A CRACK BABY AND CAN'T UNDERSTAND SIMPLE ENGLISH?'' Sakura shot back

Suddenly a kunai was planted on Sakura's head and she fainted. '' Well at least it's finally quiet.'' Sasuke said as she leaned against the wall.

'' You people can't be trusted to do anything at all! From now on _I'm_ the one who's gonna write the story.'' Tenten said

'' Psh...I don't care, just don't make me have to do anything mushy and lovey dovey with Sakura.'' Sasuke said in disgust.

''...Fine then... I'll just make you do something lovey dovey with Naruto.'' Tenten siad with an innocent smile.

''NO! NOT THAT!'' Sasuke screamed. Tenten then jumped on Rock Lee's bed and put a pillow ontop of Sasuke's face.

'' Hey...guys...I thought that we all agreed in doing that one story where we all like, change into diffrent people and the things that happened to us is gonna happen to them,''

'' Oh...yeah...alright.'' Tenten said and she finally let go of the pillow, leaving Sasuke gasping for air.

'' BAKA! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?'' Sasuke yelled, his face was still purple.

'' Wow...jeez you catch on pretty quickly don't you?'' Tenten said sarcasticly.

'' GUYS KNOCK IT OF! WE GOTTA FINISH THIS THING!'' Naruto said

'' Okay...okay.'' Tenten said

_Sasuke looked at the wind and wondered how can he defeat Itachi. ' There's gotta be an easier way.' He thought._

_Suddenly Sakura trodded alongside him and hit him on the head._

_'' Your a baka.'' Sasuke said as he picked up Sakura and threw her off the 786 feet tall cliff that they were both standing on._

_He brushed his hands and laughed histerically._

_'' Finally...I'm...free...I'M FREE!'' He wailed._

_Suddenly Itachi flew out of the bushes, whit kunai's in hand._

_'' Foolish little broth''-''OH SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO BATTLE YOU ANYMORE! YA WANNA KNOW WHY? IT'S CUZ I KILLED SAKURA! YA! YA! KEECHEE KEECHEE YAYA!'' Sasuke said as he snaped his fingers in the air._

_the end_

_Discalmer- thank you people i hope you like it. it's only one chapter but please review._

'' There we got our story.'' Tenten siad proudly.

'' BUT WHAT ABOUT THE FANFICTION WITH ALL OF US AND MEGUMI?'' Naruto said with big eyes.

'' Oh, yeah keep your pant's on Naruto, don't worry we're gonna do that but let's just put this thing on fanfiction. That way we'll know what the writers of fanfiction want.'' Tenten siad dryly

'' Well...okay...'' Naruto said as he let go of his jumpsuit and let if fall to the ground.

And at that percise time Sakura was awake...and the frist person she just _had_ to see was , Naruto.

'' EWWWWWWWW..ulgh.'' Sakura said as she fainted again.

'' NARUTO WHEN I SAID KEEP YOUR PANT'S ON WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE THEM OFF? BESIDES THAT WAS A STUPID SAYING THAT PEOPLE SAY SOMETIMES! PULL THOSE THINGS UP! PLUS YOUR NOT EVEN WEARING PANTS!'' Tenten screamed as she tried to look at the ground instead of Naruto.

'' Naruto your such a dobe! We don't wanna see any of _that_ he said as he pointed to Naruto.

'' But...i feel so free...'' Naruto began to say

'' PUT THE STUPID JUMP SUIT BACK ON!'' Tenten and Sasuke both screamed

'' Awwwww...you guys just _have_ to suck out all the fun don't you?'' Naruto said as he pulled and zipped up his jump suit.

'' Just..plain...dusturbing...your such a dobe.'' Sasuke said

'' Can we just get back to fanfiction?'' Tenten asked impatiently

'' Fine.'' They both said

'' Okay..so we should just go to New story...and there.'' Tenten said as she began to read the trems and conditions, and finally they were able to post the story.

* * *

Disclaimer- yeah yeah i kno wthis was weird but please be kind! it's been a longggggggggg time since iw as able to update. well anyways even if this chapter sucked this is for my betta reader, thanks for help'n me and i really miss you.

well in de next chapter they get a BIG surprise...MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAA anyways REVIEW!


	11. our very frist review

Disclaimer- Ok, so I know tat alot of ppl like sakura but YOU people need to know that I pick on everyone and this is a humorus fic. as in I make character go against each other , do stupid stuff they would never wanna do! so stop gettin all protective of Sakura. I seriously don't hate her.Oh and um Sister-of-the-light tankz for de flame ( 4 naruto) it was REALLY good and tankz 4 lettin me use it. OH AND BTW DENISE I MADE U READ THIS CUZ THIS CHAPTERZ 4 U! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! AKA SHE'S CUZIMCRAZYLIKETHAT GO READ AND REVIEW HER STUFF TOO! DE LAST THING TAT I WANT U TO SAY IS THAT UR B'DAY IS A DUD IT'S UR 13! THIS ONEZ 4 U! HAPPY B'DAY AGAIN!

* * *

'' Hey guys look at this!'' Naruto said as he pointed to the computer screen. In big letters it read "_you've got mail!_" 

'' Hey, cool maybe it's a review! Maybe they really like it!'' Sakura said happily

''Hehehe...see I told you.'' Tenten said with a smirk on her face.

'' You never told us anything...except yell at us!'' Sasuke said as he glared at her evily.

'' Nuh-uh I told you guys that if I write the story then we'll get boat loads of reviews!'' Tenten screamed to the skies.

'' YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!'' Sakura wailed.

''Can we just read the stupid review?'' Sasuke asked annoyed

''...Yeah.'' Both the girls said as they settled down.

Just as they had thought, it was a review. Sakura began to jump with excitment, Tenten's eyes widened, Naruto's heart started to pound even faster, even Sasuke was anixous about the review.

'' It's from a person named _TakemaruMegge_.'' Naruto said as he began to scroll down the screen to see what they had wrote for a review.

_OMG how could you write such a god awful story! and it was so short! it was sorta funny, but making sasuke seem gay is going way over the line! and what did itachi do? did he just leave or did he like kill sasuke? WHAT HAPPENED! well i can see that you are new, and you suck! so you know what, come back in a few years when you can write! o and your name is stupid to! sasuke-kun would never have pink ponie groupies!  
you suck ass, SasukeIsMineSoBackOffYouWannabe'sIHateYouAll,Smile:_

_''...Wow...Tenten...you suck.'' Naruto said slowly. He was hurt that someone would say that to him.Instead of someone saying " haha this was funny,or " wierd name but cool random story." However they had no such luck. Instead they got a harsh flame._

_'' TENTEN WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU MADE PEOPLE HATE US!'' Sakura said with fat tears on her face. '' I SHALL KILL THE IDIOT WHO SENT THIS!'' Tenten said with glowing eyes. Sasuke leaned against the wall and closed his eyes._

_Inner Sasuke_

_Hey! haven't seen you in a long time! So...what possessed you to come see me?_

_Sasuke_

_I...wanted a friend_

_Inner Sasuke looked around his surroundings to see if Sasuke was actully talking to HIM._

_Sasuke_

_Yes, I mean you. Someone just sent me a flame of fanfiction...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Inner Sasuke_

_Uh...yeah um can we hurry this up please? I gotta pee. _

_Inner Sasuke said as he began to do the "dance."_

_Sasuke_

_You ARE my inner! Sasuke said in shock_

_Inner Sasuke_

_LEAVE YOU IDIOT!_

''Sasuke? Hello are you awake? You know you really didn't have to faint just because of that flame.'' Sakura said in a gentle tone.

'' HE NEEDS C.P.R! I'LL DO IT!'' Naruto said bravly.

''ULGH! I'm awake you gay idiot!'' Sasuke said defensively as he backflipped onto Rock Lee's bed.

''HEY! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME?'' Naruto said angerly

'' A gay idiot you dobe.''

'' Oh don't make me snap my fingers in a Z formation!'' Naruto said as he began to snap his fingers wildly.

''Naruto stop that! you'll hurt yourself and you look like an idiot.'' Sakura said

''Uh...I can't stop!'' Naruto siad as his fingers began to make that annoying noise.

Suddenly Naruto kissed the ground because someone had socked him in the face, which eventully made his stop snapping his fingers...eventully.

''THAT WAS ANNOYING!'' Sasuke yelled. Meanwhile Tenten cluched her face with her hands and silently wallowed.

'I can't belive someone sent me a flame...I..I...I'LL KILL THEM!'' Tenten said the last part with complete rage.

'' I HAVE AN IDEA!'' She exclaimed.

''okay...what is it?'' Naruto asked as he rubbed his bruised cheek.

" We send a hate mail to them!" She remarked

" Um...Tenten, how can we do that? It says on the bottom of the email don't reply." Naruto pointed out

"Who cares?'' Sakura retorted.

"Yeah! let's write one!" She shireked and began to type.

* * *

reallllllllllyyyy short i no but wateva. i dnt want any flames at all and plz if u have time go read cuzimcrazylikethat's stroies there REALLY good. HAPPY B'DAY! AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ONE OF MY REVIEWERS CALLED SISTER-OF-THE-LIGHT IF U WANT ME TO CHANGE THE TMENEGGIE NAME JUST TELL ME AND I'LL DO IT. 


	12. secrets and a shirtless Neji!

Disclaimer-YA! I'M SO HAPPY PPL R REVIEWING! KEEP 'EM COMMING! LOL EVERYONE HATES FLAMES EVEN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, I DO TOO ALOT, WELL ...HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

"Okay...so...what are we gonna say?" Sakura asked 

"We'll say _you will die in seven days_." Naruto said with a dark and creepy face.

""We can't say that! This person already hates us, we don't want them to think that we're crazy or anything! Besides, we need people to _like_ us and our stories." She said

"We can't just let this Temearumeggie person get away with this." Tenten said

"Hey...I have an idea! Why don't we go to it's profile and see if we can send an email to it!" She said

So the rookies went onto Temarumeggie's profile and with a change of luck they found that her email was enabled. ( a/n after looking at her profile they found out that she was a girl so it's no typo).

"Ok...lets start to -" "HEY COOL SHE HAS 45 FAVORITES!" Naruto cut in.

"Who cares?" Tenten said coldly.

''Can we atleast see them? Please?" He asked with puppy dog eyes

"You know...if we did see them, then we could get ideas and our story might land on someone's favorites." Sasuke said

""YEAH! GREAT IDEA SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura said

''But..I was the one who thought of it." Naruto mumbled

As they went to favorites there faces completely fell, on her number 1 was a story called _Naruto and Sakura_, and the authors name was _Megumi sama._

"That's her! That must be Megumi!" Sakura wailed

"Hey look!" Naruto pointed out. On her number 3 favorites was a _sailor moon_ story.

"Let's read it! I LOVE SAILOR MOON!" Naruto screamed

Everybody stopped and stared at Naruto with big eyes and sweat drops.

'Um...yeah...you didn't really need to know that did you?" He said sheepishly

'Your such a dobe Nar- OH MY GOSH! SHE HAS POKEMON!" Sasuke screamed

"Pickachu! I love you!" He said dreamily

"...Well this is a soft side of Sasuke that we've never seen before, and I didn't want to see it either." Tenten said as she covered her mouth hoping that she wasn't going to throw up.

"You guys are really wierd, I mean it,you guys are excitedly for_ this _c'mon you don't see me screaming and, SHE HAS POWER RANGERS!" Sakura yelled at the last momment.

"Oh and you think we're wierd?" Naruto said with a smirk

"I'm in a room filled with idiots." Tenten said.

"Tenten I'm about ready to kick your ass out of room, tie you up to the nearest railroad track, and make sure that you run out of chakra so you can't escape!" Sakura said angerly.

"Yeah Tenten, let's see what embaressing thing _you_ hate but love." Sasuke said

They scrolled down to see if there was anything for Tenten that was humilating, or atleast funny for them. They named all sorts of stuff like Peach fuzz, Mew mew power, and Wulin warriors, but no such luck.

"Ulgh...I give up, she's been hangin' around Neji too much." Naruto said in defeat

"Ha, knew it." She said happily

Suddenly, Something caught Tenten's eye. Her brown eyes became as big as diamonds and she stared at the screen with great interest.

''What are you looking at Tenten?" Sakura asked.

''HUh? Oh...nothing abosolutly nothing!" .

'Why can't we see it ? C'mon I bet it's not embaressing...is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" She said as she covered the screen with both of her arms.

"Teten! Is that Neji without a shirt?" Sakura suddenly said as she pointed outside.

"Where? Where?...Uh...not that I wanna _see_ anything...but...I just don't want him...to...to catch a cold that's all!" She said hastily

"But, it's 90 degrees outside"-"STOP SAYING WORDS!" She cut in as she jumped out the window.

"Okay, now that gives us some time before she pumbles us after she finds out that there's no shirtless Neji. Quick let's see what she was hidding under that screen." Sasuke said

The team rapidly scanned the screen...but..." WHAT THE HELL? TENTEN LOVES..."

* * *

CLIFFYY! DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. YOU SEE I HAVE MY FINAL EXAMS COMMING UP AND I HAVE TO PASS SICENCE ( YUCK) NO OFFENSE TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO DO LIKE IT. BUT YEA PLZ READ AND REVIEW AND I KNOW THAT FLAMES ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU BUT HTEY DON'T ...THEY MAKE YOU FEEL BAD SO IN REVIEWS IF YOU HAVE A PROBLAM WITH ANY PART OF MY STORY JUST TELL ME, NOT TRY TO SAY "YOU SUCK" OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. 


End file.
